When spring time comes
by Uniquesoul99
Summary: Amy couldn't deal with all the pain.Spring time was supposed to be a happy time.But it turned out to be horrible. Deals with suicide. Rated M


When spring time comes.

Hello,So every fandom has suicide stories, I haven't seen a lot or maybe any angst extreme stories.I came up with this idea while going to buy some Doritos' to the gas station store. Deals with some issues like suicide and self-harm.

"**There comes a time when you look into the mirror and you realize that what you see is all that you will ever be. And then you accept it. Or you kill yourself. Or you stop looking in mirrors." **

― **Tennessee Williams**

A beautiful green-eyed baby was born one spring morning. She had light golden blonde hair and rosy chubby was brought into a "Perfect" name was Amy.

Farrah Raudenfeld as any other mom had hopes and dreams for her she expected some things out of her daughter. Amy wasn't what Farrah had expected a daughter who would share her passion for pageants and girly she got a daughter who loved to get dirty playing often found herself scolded by her husband about how lucky she was to have a perfectly healthy daughter.

As the little girl grew up life became difficult, her dad left them leaving her mom in a state of depression quickly replaced by that rage had to be directed somewhere,that somewhere was with mother often judged her at first it was subtle comments like "why can't you be girly" but as time went by her mother increased the unpleasant comments "You look like a boy,Damn you make me feel ashamed of being your mother."

Amy found no joy in spending hours looking for dresses,spending energy on applying was one person who made her feel best friend loved all the things she didn't which meant they had nothing in loved being with Karma,Karma loved Amy's company,that was enough to build a friendship.

When 8th grade comes,Karma has a new goal be popular because if they do they will never be will be someone even if it's just for a little while. Throughout their many attempts they are just Lancaster Middle school students. For Amy it's enough,she always tells karma "Why would we want anyone else we have each other"Amy wasn't speaking just school wise,but life had discovered at a young age that if she had Karma she would be okay.

When her mom came one afternoon saying she had a boyfriend,she had been upset not because he could take her dads place but because it meant she had met his daughter she felt when she discovered her mother was engaged there wasn't a label to put on her acted hostile to Bruce and was what her mother expected of was a lady,fashionable and loved girly stuff.

Amy mostly felt jealous of Bruce and Laurens relationship. He was loving, she was a daddy's girl. One morning Karma called Amy telling her, the master plan. Pretending to be blind in order to be course it failed.

When Lauren insulted them, Shane and Liam protected them. Little did she know it would only get worse. Karma and her had been mistakenly been labeled as also were elected prom queen and in a matter of was delighted at this opportunity of popularity,it wasn't that hard to convince Amy to go with the plan.

Lauren was mad,Amy could feel her glare as she kissed proved the whole school how "real" they scheme was only hurting Amy,the devil was living in her threatened to tell her mother about was never in her mother's grace,if she found out about this who knew what would if destiny wasn't cruel enough her mother's very first news job was about the two lesbian homecoming queens.

She had tried everything in her hands to stop her mother from her mother found Karma her face was a little Amy she wasn't too when she learned that Amy was her girlfriend she felt that prom went by offered to take Amy home.

Amy knew her mother would be disappointed she just didn't know what she would be greeted was home early,that meant they ate and went to their bedrooms without never know when you are last going to see said goodbye and moment she stepped into her house,she knew things would never be the same. While she went to her room she over her mother saying how will the society react to her being how did this happen,Amy was starting to doubt she was just Amy didn't deal great with emotions.

She felt dirty,Amy was a typical teenager in that 's only so much she could you hear your own mother say she's ashamed of you it had said she will make Liam fall in love with heart broke into a million little grabbed her mother's whiskey and took several gulps from the bottle everything around her started to spin,yet the pain was still there.

She couldn't was consuming her she needed it wasn't the greatest idea but at that moment she didn't think it had sleeping pills,he took one or two when he was always saw him relax after he took at midnight she went downstairs grabbed the bottle and took it almost fell a couple of times,but she made it upstairs.

She was terrified she never took this kinds of things,she was about to chicken out,but all those horrible memories hurt too much,plus the alcohol didn't give her coherency of her came 1 pill followed by the 2nd,3rd, she had more than she could count,in her haze of confusion she counted tried to swallow them without any water,there were to many pills to pass without water so she went to the bathroom and swallowed water from the the time she returned from the bathroom she had trouble breathing,and could barely the pills,the alcohol and her pain had made had ended all her suffering _by mistake._

What does dying feel like? That's the ultimate Amy everything just blacked that was it.

The next day Farrah knocked on Amy's had really was 11 o clock .She knocked and didn't receive an answer, she was getting impatient so she opened her would she imagine this scenario happening to the color drained out of her face,her blood pressure her daughter laid there motionless,her body was pale and her hair all over her let out a screeching scream,and ran to her daughter "Bruce,help!"she furiously tried waking Amy up.

Bruce ran upstairs,he was wide-eyed at what he saw. "Amy,please wake up,Amy please."He knew Amy was dead,just by the color her skin came upstairs as fast as she just let out a gasp,and stood at the entrance of the was hysteric,Bruce dialed the ambulance. "She isn't breathing."His voice was filled of sadness. "No,you are wrong she's still alive."she said in a hateful voice.

When the ambulance came they pronounced Amy as took Amy's a mother hurts her vocal chords yelling that you must take her to the hospital,the least you could do is go rode in the ambulance,saying to Amy's dead body that she would be okay.

At the hospital they "officially" told them Amy was was chaos,Farrah almost fainted from all the screaming she made,Bruce tried to be strong but tears rolled down his cheeks and Lauren tried to contain her Karma she almost killed herself when she heard the pain was unbearable for everyone.

They had a funeral,for months people send them gifts to show their moved to a smaller house ,keeping Amy's stuff in the Attic. Farrah blamed herself,Karma blamed herself even Lauren blamed ultimately it wasn't just one person it was everything that made Amy do what she didn't stop being a mother she simply became an angels mother.s16 years is a long time when you put it in a context like "We lived here for 16 years." But it is a brief amount of time when you say "She was only 16 when she killed herself."

A beautiful, young green eyes and blonde hair died one spring spring time comes her body will no longer cover the magnificent spring flower,but the flowers will now cover her time will never bring joy for those who loved Amy,instead it will bring bittersweet memories of the girl who enjoyed the spring time.


End file.
